A Virgem de 1000 Anos
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Fic pertence a ebonyeyez1 [Crack].


**TRADUÇÃO ~ ~VIRGEM DE 1000 ANOS~~ **

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Eric exclama. Ele estava realmente tentando aproveitar sua noite de folga, e ficar longe de seu companheiro de colegas de trabalho de Bloody-Tech. Desde aquele jogo de poker e descobriram que ele era virgem depois de 1000 anos, eles foram chegando com esquemas de tentar tirá-lo colocado. No entanto, ele ainda se lembra o que sua mãe lhe disse:

"Para compartilhar seu corpo com alguém que você ama, é mais importante do que compartilhar isso com alguém só ansiar. Pois, no final, você ainda vai se sentir vazio."

Ele admirava sua mãe, eo fato de que seu pai ajudou a criar 11 crianças, com ele só ser o único menino, disse muito. É por isso que ele nunca procurou mulheres. Até mesmo o seu criador iria tentar incentivá-lo a ter relações sexuais com suas refeições, mas ele não poderia fazê-lo. Pensou-se depois de um ser humano se tornou vampiro, seus desejos e anseios sobre transferências. No caso dele, ele fez. Séculos e séculos o seu verdadeiro desejo de coração, nunca saiu. Então, ele desenvolveu hobbies. Eric era um colecionador sério, mas nos anos mais recentes, ele é o que a maioria das pessoas chamaria de um geek, nerd, ou até mesmo uma desajeitada. No entanto, as mulheres ainda se reuniram para ele, porque ele era um vampiro incrivelmente boa aparência. Extremamente alto, 6'5 cabelo longo louro, ombros largos, muito muscular. Eric é o que você chamaria de uma alma sensível, muito quieto e tímido, mas acima de tudo, ainda é virgem. É por isso que ele acho que seus colegas de trabalho estão aqui para uma visita **_Missão:. Obter Eric virgindade!_**

"Bem, uma vez que nunca foi ao seu apartamento antes, descobrir o que o fuck" Emmett enorme estrutura muscular limitada pela porta, seguido por Jasper um texano magro, e Sam uma média de altura Louisianian.

"Hey caras que eu só estava tentando desfrutar de uma agradável noite tranquila". Eric tentou transmitir, pedindo em vez disso, mas falhando.

Jasper e Emmett encontrado cadeiras também de jogos na sala da frente.

"Puta merda, você é o homem Eric!" Jasper buzinas.

Ambos corrida para as cadeiras, e se apaixonar com o LCD de tela grande, pois ilumina o jogo de boxe.

Sam sentou-se na extremidade oposta dos dois vendo como o personagem de Emmett estava gritando com Jasper. Eric disse aos caras que ele vai estar na cozinha fazendo-se refrescos. Assim que o jogo estava ligado, Eric poderia muito bem se tornou invisível.

"Ei, pensei que veio aqui tentando descobrir uma maneira para o nosso novo melhor amigo com o XBOX 360 e Rua Boxe, sobre como obter o bichano?" Sam perguntou quando viu a personagem de Jasper realizar uma haymaker em Emmett.

"OH SHIT!" tudo o que eles disseram em uníssono, como o personagem de Emmett caiu em um monte ensanguentado.

"Minha vez" Sam disse que ele chegou para o controlador de Emmett. Emmett puxou de volta, quase rosnando,

"Foda-se, não, eu não disse que foi feito!"

"O homem deixa de ser uma putinha e entregá-lo." Sam ainda chegando para o controlador.

"Eu tenho algo que você pode jogar com em vez Sam, minha porca esquerda" Emmett riu.

"Eca .. homem que soou meio gay." Sam virar o nariz para esse comentário.

"Eu não sou gay!" Emmett jorro louded.

Emmett: Você sabe por que você é tão gay?

Sam: Por quê?

Emmett: porque você gosta do Jonas Brothers.

Jasper: Você quer saber por que vocês todos tão gay?

Emmett & Sam: Por quê?

Jasper: Porque vocês todos masturbar para o Jonas Brothers.

Sam: Você quer saber por que você é tão gay Jasper?

Jasper: Por quê?

Sam: Você ainda é um membro da Boy George fã-clube.

Emmett: Sam quer saber por que você é tão gay?

Sam: Por quê?

Emmett: Porque você alugou ET e achei que ficou por testículo Extra.

Jasper: Você quer saber por que você é tão gay Sam?

Sam: Por quê?

Jasper: Você ainda tem um tesão por George Michael.

Sam: Você quer saber por que você é tão gay, Jasper?

Jasper: Por quê?

Sam: Porque você foi o cara que foi pego sugando-o na casa de banho dos homens.

Emmett: {bufa}

Sam: Você quer saber por que você está Emmett tão gay?

Emmett: Por quê?

Sam: Você pensou que o filme Trainspotting é um filme gangbang gay.

Emmett: Você quer saber por que você é Sam tão gay?

Sam: Por quê?

Emmett: Porque você era a pessoa recebendo um trem correu em no filme, ya merda doente!

Eric tempestades em, ficando bastante enojado com esta brincadeira.

Eric: Você quer saber por que todos os três de você é gay?

Emmett / Sam / Jasper: Por quê?

Eric: Em vez de vocês realmente está acontecendo na cidade numa sexta à noite procurando poon espigas, como lhe chamam. Você está aqui, jogando videogames, e argumentando que em porra é o mais gay!

Emmett / Sam / Jasper: Sim, isso é muito gay.


End file.
